


LEGOs

by RoseGhostie



Series: Fire Emblem One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I really don’t know what else to tag this, Legos, Leo and Takumi are babysitting Nina for Niles and Corrin, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Nina playing pranks, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGhostie/pseuds/RoseGhostie
Summary: Leo and Takumi are babysitting a young Nina for a few nights while Corrin and Niles are out of town, and Nina, being Nina, even at an early age, does something rather predictable.Based off of a Tumblr couple prompt.





	LEGOs

When Takumi has gotten up that morning and found that, for once, Leo had gotten up before he had, he put together that Nina was probably an early riser and would probably need food and supervision. He and Leo had offered to watch the girl for Niles and Camilla for the week while they were out of town.   
What Takumi hadn’t expected was that the second that he blearily stepped out of the bedroom he would step bare footed into a plethora of LEGO pieces, causing him to cry out from a combination of pain, surprise, and frustration of the rude awakening. 

Leo was in the hall as soon as the cry reached his ears.

“Takumi?! Are you-“ He seemed to pause as soon as he saw the floor littered with many colors of small plastic LEGOs throughout the hallway. He looked from Takumi, to the floor, and then back to Takumi, who, quite frankly, looked like he was going to cry.

“Are you going to be okay?” Leo asked, concerned and also mildly amused.

Takumi was staring at the LEGO covered floor. 

“...probably.”

Leo sighed softly. “Do you want me to carry you?”

Takumi looked away sheepishly. “...yes please.” He answered softly, causing Leo to laugh. Luckily he was wearing his shoes still, having walked out and grabbed the mail and watered the plants before it got too hot. Easily he walked down the hallway and lifted Takumi into his arms in a bridal fashion. Takumi’s arms made their way up and around Leo’s neck as he was carried down the hallway. He pressed a kiss to Leo’s cheek.

“My hero.”

Leo chuckled a bit, smiling. 

“We’ll have to tell Niles to not let Nina pack LEGOs anymore.” He said.

“And we’re not getting any LEGOs when we have children, at least not the little ones.”

Leo didn’t put Takumi down until they reached the kitchen, getting yet another kiss from his husband as thanks, this time on the lips. 

Meanwhile, 5 year old Nina was watching the two of them, quietly plotting her next plan.


End file.
